Zero Hotaru
"Come on ugly....Here ugly....There ya go good ugly i'll give ya a chew toy after i smash ya face in." -Zero Hotaru fighting one of Akuma's commanders 'Appearence' Zero is a tall very well built young pirate known for his ghost white hair, Amber left eye and dark red right eye, scars and tattoos. He is normally seen wearing a long sleeveless trench coat (sometimes with sleeves) with a red and black colour scheme and a Oni mask design on the back it also has scale armor hidden under the leather covering his upper back and shoulders (this also weighs the jacket down limited his abilities). Along with that he wears black trousers with lightly armored boots and guantlets (which are both highly durable). He sometimes also wears a black sleeveless vestwhen it's cold or he feels like it. He also wears a large black wide brim Fedora with the kanjis for honor, justice, glory, strength and death on the brim. His waist has a black and red Haramaki with a leather belt around the middle with his sword sheath slid in between them on his right side and held in place by a strap with popper clasps on each end. His tattoos also cover his entire torso which he has barechest showing them off as much as he can with his coat on, they are very unique depicting great battles and fights, he also has an unknown number of scars on his body from past fights and encouters throughout his life. After the time skip Zero's appearence didn't change much other than him growing his hair longer till it reaches roughly half way down his back. also adding a chain linking his right bracer to the right shoulder of his waistcoat (this waistcoat has the same kinda of armor hidden within it as the trench coat but is much lighter) he wears under his old Trench Coat. He also has a chain on two belt loops on his left side. On top of this he has changed his belt no long wearing a haramaki under his belt he just has a sword belt with has sheath holders for his sword and short sword aswell as sheaths for daggers and throwing knives. He also has a new set of scars on his face one going across the bridge of his nose that starts over his right eyebrow and stops above the left side of his lips, he also has a small scar on his chin. The chains add a more psychological effect on Zero's appearence as the chains let out a ghostly chime everytime they move. Also it was reveiled that Zero gained two new tattoos on the back of his hands his left has the kenji for Chaos (Konton, 混沌) and Order (Jun, 順) on his right. Category:Captain Category:Pirate Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:East Blue Characters Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Human Category:Yaminogaijin Category:The Sea Devil Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Fighter Category:Yonkou Category:Noble Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User